


Lazy Love

by cheolsu



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: ??? Soft things?, Cuddling, M/M, and chan is cute, anyways thanks for reading this sorry it sucks, but u cant tell bc im fucked at writing, minghao is sorta reminiscent, nothing at all happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 09:31:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11506587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheolsu/pseuds/cheolsu
Summary: If he has to treat Wonwoo to lunch one more time in order for him to not be reprimanded, he'll jump from the top of the nearest Olive Garden.





	Lazy Love

**Author's Note:**

> Im so sorry i wrote this i. I apologize

"Babe...you've gotta let go of me," Minghao whispers into the dark bedroom. He has to get ready for work, and Chan is not pleased. He groans as he struggles to wrestle himself from Chan's grasp. "No...no..No! I don't care if its childish, I Don't want you to go!" Chan cries. Letting out a high pitched whine, he stretches his small hands towards Minghao in a grabbing motion, while simultaneously squeezing his legs tighter around his waist. 

Minghao thinks, that while this is adorable, he cannot be late to work for the third time this week. If he has to treat Wonwoo to lunch one more time in order for him to not be reprimanded, he'll jump from the top of the nearest Olive Garden. For some fucked up reason Wonwoo prefers Italian to any other type of food. 

Trying to clear his mind of Wonwoo so he can enjoy his morning, he shushes Chan until he falls asleep, deep snores escaping his parted mouth. Minghao silently praises whatever deity is on his side and slowly unties Chan's ankles from his waist, wriggling out of bed. He takes one last look at Chan and he almost feels bad. 

Chan is hugging his pillow with a frown on his face. If Minghao's honest, Chan is quite disheveled, hair chaotic with his cheek squished against his pillow, mouth open as he drools. Its adorable. When Chan is asleep he looks like a teenager. Like when he and Minghao met. Minghao misses those days. 

He had met Chan when Chan joined his school's student exchange program and traveled to Anshan. Minghao first saw him in the office and was called on to become Chan's mentor. Chan had stumbled when he walked to Minghao's side and stuttered when he said more than his name. To his surprise, Minghao offered to show Chan the best places to buy noodles. He grinned a toothy smile as a yes, only to realize he had lettuce left in his teeth. Minghao's laughter could be heard even in the office, three hallways away. After that, they were inseparable. Minghao's mother even questioned their relationship, happy to get a straight answer when Chan broke and revealed he and her son had been interested in each other. 

His mother took it quite well. She smiled and made them a celebration lunch to commemorate their "young love". His dad never found out, which he was thankful for. He's never been sure how his dad feels about people like himself. 

Minghao reminiscences as he prepares for work, nostalgia smashing into him as he reopens his bedroom door and sees Chan awake. Chan beams at him. His teeth are showing and he's giggling, meaning he's in a good mood. Minghao grins back," Hey, baby...Are you feeling better now?" Chan nods quickly and waves his boyfriend over. Shuffling over to his bed, he's given a soft kiss on the cheek, lips almost feathery soft. Minghao tilts his head in confusion.  
"Morning breath." 

"Ahh. Okay love you babe! See you this afternoon." 

When Minghao arrives at work that day, he regrets going. He'd rather stay and lie with Chan all day if he's honest. Don't let Wonwoo hear that though. He's still considering jumping.


End file.
